As recognized herein, many emerging consumer electronics devices in today's technology marketplace come equipped with digital assistants that can process audible user input and return an output based on the user input, such as returning an answer to a question posed by a user. However, the user typically has to first provide a predetermined “wake up word” to the digital assistant for the digital assistant to then begin listening for an ensuing question or request for which to return an answer. However, this can be frustrating to the user for a number of reasons, such as forgetting the predetermined wake up word itself or forgetting to provide the predetermined wake up word but still expecting a response to a question that is posed. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem.